Legend Has It
by Cold-Hearted NightFox
Summary: She leaned down to his face and smirked at him as he glared at her with golden irises. Kagome leaned down, her lips getting closer to his. Once her lips touched his, a crescent moon appeared on Sesshoumaru's forehead... Sess/Kag. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Has It…**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha.

Chapter 1 – Crescent Stone

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he ran as fast as his legs and endurance allowed him. Clutching the stone that dangled around his neck, he dodged branches, roots, large leaves, and ran through the forest, his feet thundering through the forest ground.

He had no time to look behind him. If he stopped for a moment even to catch his breath, he would face more complications than he was already in.

"Stop!"

Clutching the stone tighter, he continued to run down the slope of the forest. It was then that he tripped on a root of tree, something he predicted he was going to do. It still didn't stop the adrenaline coursing through him as he fell to his side and continued to slide down the muddy path.

"Over there!"

He clenched his teeth as he felt himself twisting his ankle, ending his journey, barely touching the river. Quickly, he jumped back up from his frenzied state and ran once more.

"He's down there boss!"

He had to continue his hurried pace as daggers were suddenly thrown at him. Yet, it felt as if he wasn't anywhere far from them.

Skidding to a stop, he was met with the edge of a cliff. The water ran down like a waterfall, seeming to have an endless drop. It wasn't as if this was the first time he was met with such complications.

He ducked quickly as a dagger came for his stomach. He fisted his hand and aimed a punch to his assaulter's face. The person in the mask skidded backwards, and suddenly another person came at him with long, dual swords. With careful calculations, he jumped and grabbed onto the thick branches with his hands that overhung them, and using his feet to kick the swords out of his attacker's hand.

Someone with a knife came at him quickly with agile as he twisted himself to land on the branch. He twisted himself to lean backward just as someone's palm came at him. He quickly brought his knees up to the masked man's face.

There were five men in total, completely dressed in black like a ninja. He knew exactly why they were here and it somewhat infuriated him knowing what they want.

Suddenly, someone from behind kicked his feet making him lose balance. Twisting himself, he made himself land on the ground in a crouched position only to jump right back up to avoid what looked like a sledge hammer. He quickly avoided that, but was not able to dodge the daggers that manage to cut at his arm.

Grasping on his arm, he stopped as all five masked men cautiously stopped and watched for his movement. Clenching his teeth, he grasped on the stone that hung around his neck.

"Give us dat, and no one will hut you," the one who held the dual sword said with an accent as he slowly approached him.

"Easy for you to say...You're not the one at the edge of the cliff," he muttered as his eyes flickered to the bottom of the mystified water fall. The drop appeared way too deadly for his taste.

"Well den...attack!"

He bent backward just as they came at him with their weapons. The ground beneath him suddenly moved. His eyes widen and before he can grab a hold of anything, he fell backwards.

The men reached for the stone on his neck, but he twisted himself towards the waterfall before they can reach him. He wasn't about to give them the stone, even if it has to come with him to the afterlife.

The vibration of energy pulsated through the air and towards a dark cave. A heartbeat. A figure, who was wrapped in dark, old ancient vines tensed. The vines around the figure constricted the figure as dark, purple energy held it against the cave.

The eyelids that were closed for thousands of years slowly opened. Clear, deep dark blue eyes shone against the darkness.

"Come to me my crescent," the sound of feminine voice hummed through the cave.

* * *

When he came to, he felt weary and tired. When he fell in the depths of the waterfall, the current was strong enough to wash him through the river, but fortunately, it didn't kill him. He forced himself up and out of the water only to find the river had ended within a cave. The cave was moist and wet, cold and dark.

"It's the Cave of Destiny," he whispered, remembering the map he acquired from the bazaar.

_"Come to me my crescent."_

His head rang with a feminine voice. The stone that hung around his neck tied by a thin black chain suddenly lighted in a blue glow. He felt the pulsating sensation go through his chest as he collapsed on his knees, black hair splaying over his shoulders. The humming of the feminine voice rang through the cave, surrounding his mind.

"W-who are you?"

The stone around his neck suddenly levitated. His eyes widen just slightly before narrowing. He placed his hand on his pant pocket and reached out to what looked like an old scripture. Unfolding it, he read it over once more. His eyes widen. It can't be!

The stone continued to glow as he tried to compel himself backward. It only tugged him forward. "No!" He exclaimed.

* * *

She can taste it within the air. Slowly, the stone was within her sight. Her eyebrow went up slightly as it came with an unwilling host.

"Hmm..."

The person was struggling and trying to will himself away from her. He could have simply just taken it off and left the stone to find her for itself, but no...This one didn't want the stone to go anywhere out of his sight. Curiosity sought out her conscience as she stared at the person who tried to grab the stone once more.

The person before her was a male specimen. His face was feminine in structure, but his build was clearly male. He had dark black hair that cascaded down to his waist, a bit haggard in appearance though. He had natural brown eyes that slanted just slightly making him appear very mature. He wore strange brown shirt and trousers with several pockets. He was breathtaking, but handsome appearances have never swayed her before.

She sniffed the air slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "Futile attempts human..." She said, her voice threatening the air.

"You... You shouldn't be awake!"

She blinked, confused. "Why shouldn't I be?" She asked tilting her head.

"Because the priest sealed you away," the person with the masculine voice spoke in the darkness.

A small, mirthless smile ticked on her lips, humored by the human. "You speak with such conviction," she replied.

"Then tell me this, how am I able to speak to you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I need to know your name to confirm your identity," he said with hesitance

She grinned. The human had the gale to question her. She might as well humor him. "Isn't it rude to ask a lady for their name before introducing yourself?" She asked.

"...Maru."

Her pointed ears ticked slightly. She must've been here longer than she thought to not hear his soft whisper. "I didn't hear you," she said bluntly.

"It's Sesshoumaru," he replied reluctantly.

Her eyes widen as a grin appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and focused on the stone around his neck.

"So wha-"

Sesshoumaru was cut off as the stone suddenly tugged him to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as he felt his body pressed against the woman. Clear, deep blue stared into his golden ones and it was then that he knew he sealed his fate. His name made her compel him to her.

"Sesshoumaru," she said as if tasting the name against her lips. He felt gentle lips against his forehead. He knew what that meant.

"Please to meet you. I am Kagome," she said finally as the crescent stopped glowing and he was able to will himself away.

Kagome yanked herself from the vines as it continued to try to hold her against the cave. It disintegrated once her bare feet hit the ground. She watched as Sesshoumaru hissed in pain as he grabbed onto his chest, falling to his knees.

With cold blue eyes, she walked forward to the man. She placed two fingers forward and grasped his chin. Lifting his head up, she sought out his eyes. The once natural brown eyes were slowly taken over by a glaze of gold. It slowly shrouded his iris, but stopped once it reached his pupil. His dark black hair that cascaded down his back was slowly colored silver. His once empty face was now marked with two magenta strips on each of his cheek.

She leaned down to his face and smirked at him as he glared at her with golden irises. Kagome leaned down, her lips getting closer to his. Once her lips touched his, a crescent moon appeared on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend Has It…**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu Yasha.

**Chapter 2** – Waking Up

"Will he wake up anytime soon?"

"I doubt it-"

"Look! His hand moved!"

Blurry images entered his line of vision. The blur was mixed in black and light brown. Slowly, adjusting to his vision, Sesshoumaru was able to make out his brother and niece hovering over his face. One had a vibrant smile and another with a permanent scowl.

As they moved their head just slightly, he felt himself squinting to the florescent lighting in the room. White walls, white floors, and an ER.

Wait.

An ER?

"Why am I in a hospital?" He asked, feeling his throat surprisingly strained.

"Rin found you lying in front of a cave back in the forest."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Why was Rin there?" He asked, as he slowly sat up.

Sesshoumaru turned to the little girl with a frown as she just continued to smile. "You look really pretty!" She exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at the little girl. She was his seven year old niece with big brown eyes, dark black hair that seems to stick out towards the end with a small pigtail on the right side of head. He noticed that she got a bit tanner.

"Pretty?" He asked.

A scoff came from the window as he turned his attention to Inu Yasha. His younger brother had long black, somewhat shaggy hair that touched his waist, bangs covering his forehead. Instead of brown eyes like his, he inherited his mother's violet eyes.

Rin slowly handed him a mirror. He took it slowly from her hand and brought it to his face. Almsot instantly, his eyebrows shot up. Nothing but white hair on his head. He quickly turned the mirror down as he placed it on his lap, a little shocked to look again.

"Why do I have white hair?" He asked Inu Yasha.

The boy rolled his eyes. "That's the least of your worries bro..."

* * *

_"Rin, turn back!" _

_"I want to help find Uncle Sesshoumaru!" _

_Inu Yasha glared at the girl as he used his large sword to cut through the large leaves of the forest. The sun has broken through the leaves and the men that were running after Sesshoumaru have already disappeared along with Sesshoumaru._

_"Rin, go back!" He shouted over his shoulder. _

_"God damn. I hate these leaves," He said as he continued to chop them off. _

_Instead of heeding his words, she pushed next to him, a small backpack on her back. There was no telling how she can get through security, but the girl was sneaky. Her little pigtail jumped with her as she skipped through the forest. Almost as if last night didn't faze her, she walked merrily through the forest like some freakin red riding hood. _

_As Inu Yasha cut through a large leaf, Rin ran past him. _

_"Oi! Not so f-"_

_"Ahh!" _

_"Rin!" _

_Inu Yasha, ignoring his obscured path, ran only to slip. He felt himself sliding down a slope as he squinted to look for Rin. _

_"Uncle Inu Yasha!" His eyes widen. She was barely hanging on to a thick branch on the ledge of the river._

_Quickly using his feet to stop himself, Inu Yasha jumped up from the ground and jumped into the river. He quickly swam with the current, dodging several logs. _

_"Rin! Hang on!" He shouted. _

_The branch she held on snapped. _

_"Ah!" _

_He tried to swim faster, but as soon as he reached her, the branch snapped completely off. _

_"Uncle!" _

_"Rin!" _

_His eyes widen when he saw the waterfall. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her hand and managed to find a log that was stuck to land. It only took a second before the log, him, and Rin was swept to the current. _

_"Ah!" _

_"Rin!" _

_They were suddenly thrust to the waterfall. Inu Yasha continued to dive forward for his niece. As he reached her, he grabbed a hold of her hand and body, pushing her against him, holding her and flipping himself backwards so his back would face the end of the waterfall. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm Rin down. She was holding onto her shirt and pushing her face against him to keep from screaming. _

_Yet, towards the middle of their free fall, something grabbed onto him and Rin. He blinked and opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up instead of being pressured down._

_Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes and felt his back being pressed against someone. Tilting his slightly upward, he was met with a strange sight. It was definitely a girl if he felt what was right against his back of course. All he could see was her chin. It was then that she turned to look down at him and instantly, he was mesmerized. Her eyes was a warm, deep blue color, porcelain, flawless skin, sharp nose, and a smirk adorned her lips, showing two dimples on the side of her lips. She suddenly turned away and he was again reminded of their situation. _

_They soared passed the waterfall and again, they were descending. This time, it was in a comforting, slow pace. Just as he landed with Rin, the arms that wrapped around them so securely vanished, almost as if it was never there. _

_Inu Yasha looked around with Rin still in his arms to try to see if the girl with blue eyes was still there. _

_"Uncle Inu Yasha, look!" _

* * *

"Inu Yasha!"

He jumped, startled as he turned to look at Sesshoumaru who called him.

"I've called for your attention several times already. I do not like repeating myself. What are you thinking about?" His brother asked as he tied his now white hair in a low ponytail. He was already dressed in his normal outfit with black slim straight khaki dickies and warm-looking crew neck black sweater that contrast completely with his white hair. White hair. it's amazing how the white hair sticks out so much.

"Just thinking how pathetic you look when we found you," Inu Yasha answered almost automatically. He was too used to getting under Sesshoumaru's skin that insults come naturally.

"Are you trying to pick a fight little brother?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking...about what happened to you back in the forest."

When he turned to his brother one more, Sesshoumaru was holding onto the dull-looking stone crescent. "Is that...?"

"Yes...and no," Sesshoumaru answered.

Frowning, Inu Yasha sat up from his seat. "What do you mean?"

When Sesshoumaru turned to him, there was almost a grave expression on his normally aloof looking older brother. "I'm not so sure yet," he answered slowly.

And it was then that the world ended. There was never, in a time, that Sesshoumaru was not sure about something.

"You fuckin serious?" Inu Yasha asked eyes wide open.

"Do I ever joke?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost bitingly.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend Has It…**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**Chapter 3** – Stolen

"Well, I must thank you for bringing the stone to us Taisho-sama. Though, I apologies for the...troubles you came across," the curator of the museum said.

"Please, it's Sesshoumaru," he replied, "And it's of no consequences to me. It is my job."

The curator held the crescent moon to his face as they continued to walk through the long hall of the museum, passing precious artifacts along the way.

"You're predicament though is very intriguing. Can you tell me again how your image changed so drastically?" The curator asked curiously as they stopped in front of another room. From what hung on his neck, the curator pulled a card and slid it on the card reader and immediately a beep was heard.

Sesshoumaru sighed. There were several odd looks as they were passing through and even when he and Inu Yasha walked through the hospital. He didn't mean to catch too much attention. "I honestly can't say," Sesshoumaru truthfully replied. He really had no idea how this transformation happened. It must have something to do with...no, never mind.

They stepped through a door and Sesshoumaru was greeted with several, ancient and more valuable artifacts. Even though he had seen several artifacts of his time, he was still amazed with them.

They walked pass them and straight for a small vault with a glass already shielding it. The curator quickly swiped his card and opened the glass. He slowly placed the crescent stone on a safe, secured cushion that was protected by several security measures. Slowly, the curator put the glass box back on top.

"I am starting to think it's the curse of the crescent stone that did this to you," the curator said as he led Sesshoumaru back to the exit, "But that can't be it."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought the crescent stone was to trap the power within it to begin with?"

"Well," the curator started, "That of course is true, but... It is said that if the maiden who created the stone were to awaken, she'd have the power to transfer the youki of the stone to a new host. It's rather interesting really on how the legend works."

Sesshoumaru paused for a bit in his thoughts. "Youki...?"

The curator nodded. "Yes, the youki is the power within the stone. Youki is the-"

"Energy of a youkai. As ki within a normal human's life force, youki is a sense of life force within youkais'."

"Precisely. As expected from Sesshoumaru Taisho," the curator said nodding his head as he led Sesshoumaru towards the entrance of the museum.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "So, theoretically, what if the power of the crescent stone has been put into a host?"

"Then the crescent stone can never leave the host or else whoever has the stone controls the will of the person, kind of like a dog collar per se," the curator said chuckling.

The curator shook Sesshoumaru's hand and smiled, "Thank you for bringing the stone. It is very much appreciated. And I assure you, the stone will be on display for the public to witness this fascinating stone of legends."

As the curator left, Sesshoumaru glared hard at his hand. Without noticing himself, his dull nails slowly elongated into claws.

* * *

As they crawled through the vent, Inu Yasha couldn't help but asked, "Didn't you just give the stone away?" They were dressed in nothing but black, form fitting outfits of common thieves.

"Yes," was Sesshoumaru's answer as they stopped above a vent cover. Sesshoumaru quickly unscrewed the four corners and quietly pulled the cover off.

"So, why are we stealing it again?" Inu Yasha asked, puzzled.

Sesshoumaru swiftly jumped from the vent and landed on the ground. Inu Yasha quietly followed suit.

"Because, if per chance a common thief were to obtain that stone, I'll be reduced down to nothing but a slave, a pet dog," he said quietly.

"Ohh...the whole ancient youki thing huh?" Inu Yasha asked.

As they tiptoed through the museum hallway, they didn't notice that they passed by a small figure that was posing as a small statue.

"Hi uncles!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha tripped over themselves as they backtracked to their little niece who was slowly putting the vase back on top of a stand.

"Rin! How did you get in?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Through the door," she simply said.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Go home Rin," he ordered.

"B-but uncle Sesshoumaru, you brought uncle Inu Yasha! Why can't I come too?"

"Because this is grown up business kid!" Inu Yasha replied.

"I don't see you acting like a grown up uncle Inu Yasha!" Rin protested.

"There it is," Sesshoumaru whispered as he spotted the glass display where the crescent stone was located. As he walked forward, he spotted the sensors that were attached to either side of the wall.

"Inu Yasha," he called.

"Coming bro!" Inu Yasha replied as he brought out hair spray from his black pouch. He slowly sprayed the area. It was infested with red laser sensors, criss crossing all over the place. Sesshoumaru sighed.

With practice ease, Sesshoumaru slowly moved through the lasers. One by one, with careful steps, he made sure that his body was angled correctly through the maze. Just as he passed through, Sesshoumaru found himself facing the accursed stone.

It was situated in a glass display with sensors on the bottom of the glass that was beeping green every once and awhile. He crouched down and placed his ears against the bottom of the glass as he listened to the beep. The alarm that would make the security go off was located inside the stand, under the glass. As he listened, and with the right time, he flicked his finger against the green sensor and instantly, a quiet beep was heard disarming it.

Slowly, he brought his hands on the side of the glass and lifted the glass out. Putting it on the ground, Sesshoumaru placed his hand in his pouch and took out a small replica of the crescent stone, courtesy of the souvenir shop.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ancient crescent stone and slowly brought the fake next to it. With precise and quickness not usually found in normal people, he switched them. He sighed and put the crescent in the pouch that he took the fake one from.

Turning around, he made sure to walk into a different corridor and away from the laser sensors only to stop short as he met with something unexpected. It was a female in nothing but a black spandex body suit and a mask that covered everything but her eyes and a long ponytail.

Quickly, they both jumped into a fighting stance, giving each other some distance.

"Uncle Sesshou-"

Rin was cut off as she gasped in surprise.

"The hell? Thief!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

The woman in the black suit raised an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room and noticed the phantom prism was gone, an invaluable crystal that has been in this museum for generations. "Give back what you stole thief," Sesshoumaru said.

There was moment where she looked at him with incredulous before glaring at him. She suddenly charged at him with a well-aimed kick. He dodged with his wrist and quickly dodged another punch. He quickly grabbed onto her hand as she tried for another punch. Suddenly, she was locked in Sesshoumaru's grasp as he held her arms from behind.

With grace, the thief slipped under him and manages to crouch down and kick him from underneath. Before he hit the ground, he back flipped.

He and the woman charged with another kick, this time hitting each other in the face as the two fell backwards, dropping identical black bags.

As Sesshoumaru quickly got up, he saw Inu Yasha holding onto her arms from behind.

"I got-"

Before he can get another word in, the thief quickly slipped beneath Inu Yasha's arms and gutted him with her elbow, making him double over. She grabbed onto a black pouch, jumped against the corner, and out the open window.

"Woah..." Rin started as she stared with wide eyes, "That was so cool."

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha glared at her.

"Now Rin, don't ever rob a museum," Sesshoumaru said as he went over to pick up the other black pouch on the ground.

She turned to him and tilted her head. "But isn't that what we're doing now?" She asked, confused.

"Don't do what I do, do what I say," he replied nodding.

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, "Hypocrite."

* * *

Inu Yasha opened the bag and an eyebrow lifted up slightly.

"Um Bro...?"

Sesshoumaru, who was currently reading a massive book, did his simple "Hn" to show his acknowledgement.

"I know it's not a good time but..."

He read on as he tried to find legends about the crescent stone. Some about servitude, bonds, bounded, or even chained souls... He didn't know which one to buy.

"I don't think we stole the right item."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to Inu Yasha.

"What?" He asked.

Between his fingers, Inu Yasha held a blue crystal like stone. Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. "It's the light prism sapphire..."

"Uh..."

"We need to return that immediately," he said rising from his seat. As he started walking, Inu Yasha shook his head.

"Wait wait, so you're telling me we're just going to waltz in there, give them back the sapphire and tell them that we stole the wrong item?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, contemplating what Inu Yasha said. Hm. Not a very good idea apparently.

"I have an idea..."

Two pair of eyes turned to the little girl that peeked out the corner, along with her half ponytail. She was holding onto a wallet, open, a driver's license ID present to them.

* * *

She incredulously stared at the item in her hand. "What is this?"

An image of her fighting the strange white-haired man appeared in her head. As she escaped through the window, she remembered picking up an identical black bag...

She then turned back to the small relic. It was very old, yet very sturdy. She fingered it and felt the rough edges. It was definitely a rock. As she lifted the stone up, she accidentally directed at the crescent moon that shone out from her window.

Suddenly, the stone simmered just slightly and her eyes widen as it brightened the entire room.

The white light encompassed her entire being.

It was then that she found herself in a strange...white empty space. She looked around, panicking.

"Wha-"

"...Not who I expected..."

She turned around quickly only to find the white space around her flourished into a rainforest. It took her breathe away. There was a waterfall behind her, bushes, trees, and a lovely warm sunlight peeking through the leaves.

A woman lay before her, levitating...yes floating above a stone on a lake. She was laying on her side with her hand under her cheek, resting her head on it in a bored manner. She was wearing a thin black robe, white skin peeking through the slits. Long, wavy black hair hung in the air in waves. Striking deep blue eyes stared into her own eyes.

"What happened to that beautiful man I turned earlier?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

The woman smiled, dimples showing. "Glad you asked..." She whispered as she lifted her hand up. Too struck by the presence of the woman, she couldn't do anything as the woman's nails softly grazed her cheek.

"My name is Kagome."

The finger that grazed her cheek was suddenly on her forehead. Before her world became dark, she felt a soft breathe against her face.

0000000000

Sesshoumaru frowned at the phone in his hand.

"Maybe we should just go to her place, knock down her door, and take the item," Inu Yasha suggested.

"...Hn."

Sesshoumaru was contemplating whether to do just that.

"I mean this Kagura chick can't be that good against us," Inu Yasha commented.

"...You mean against Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Rin piped up.

"Shut up Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

Legend Has It…

**Disclaimer:** Don't known Inu Yasha

**AN:** Sorry the story is going so slow, but it is definitely Sesshoumaru/Kagome!

* * *

**Chapter 4** - Swift Bandit

He was floating along the water. His eyes were blissfully closed. It was in this moment that he felt at peace.

Giggle.

His eyes snapped open to the sound. It was the sound of someone mocking him. Slowly, rising out of the water, he felt his hair sliding down his back. He looked up to the sound only to find the source to have suddenly blinked out of existence. His body froze once he felt hands on his shoulder. He didn't move, too stunned to react. Suddenly, he felt a body press against his own as someone's chin rested on his shoulder.

"You have such peaceful dreams..." The voice said in a whisper, tickling his ear. His eyes widened. He recognized that voice!

And in that instant, the water and everything in it dissolved before him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of his alarm clock that sat beside him on his night stand. Sitting up, he groggily looked around his room.

He lived by himself. He rented a studio flat just outside of San Francisco. It was small, but he was comfortable with the size due to his usually introverted personality. Besides, his job required a lot of traveling to begin with so there was no need for a bigger place. Scrolls and books lay littered across his floor, drawers, and covered almost every inch of his studio. He remembered the night before. He did nothing but research. There was so much to the legend that he wasn't sure which one he should believe.

Letting out a small breathe of frustration, Sesshoumaru turned to his side as his feet hit the ground. And almost instantly, he felt his senses heightening. Everything he felt on the cold wooden floor transferred to his being. Frowning, he shrugged it off and rose from his bed. As he managed to cross the room and towards the curtains that hid the sun, he placed his hand upon it. As he opened his white, floral patterned blinds, he regretted almost instantly. The sun singed his eyes as he had to shield his eyes from its intensity. It was more powerful with how his senses were suddenly heightened as it was.

He let out a small sigh escape his lips. He had to get used to it until he found out what was wrong with him.

There was a beep outside of his flat and he noticed it to be the bell. His sensitive ears caught the sound of bickering. Swiftly and carefully, he crossed over his small flat and stood in front of his door.

"Rin! Go home!"

"Too-"

He swung the door open to his niece and little brother. Rin stopped and turned her big brown eyes to him. "Uncle Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed happily.

Inu Yasha snickered. "Did we just wake you up or something bro?" He asked as he peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "...Looks to me a hurricane just went through your place."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the two before turning around, leaving the door open. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he was not really a morning person to begin with.

As his two relatives walked into his flat, he didn't care about the shape his apartment was in. He knew the place was messy compared to his tidy personality but right now, he felt like he needed a shower.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's flat was really small, which was what Rin and Inu Yasha was used to after so many visits. It was rectangular in size and the walls were painted white. The studio was a couple of stories high with a nice view of the city. The kitchen was to their left and the living room to their right. There was a small white staircase that led to a shelf-like room next to the small tiny space for a living room. It was big enough for his bed and a small night stand that held his lamp and alarm clock and apparently his brother was able to make more room for his books and scrolls. The bathroom that Sesshoumaru disappeared into was located in a small opening next to the kitchen. It was a tiny studio, but big enough for Sesshoumaru to live in. It wasn't as if his job allowed him to stay in this tiny space for long.

It was the mess that they weren't accustomed to. Usually, Sesshoumaru kept his place relatively clean. The books and scrolls were obviously from the museum he had borrowed. And from the looks of things, his brother hasn't been able to find what was wrong. His image was altered, the stone went missing, and they were holding the light prism sapphire a.k.a phantom prism, a ridiculously priceless crystal. Though when it comes to the black market, he'd bet the stone would be sold for thousands...not that _he_ would know anything about the black market of course.

"Uncle Inu Yasha?"

He felt a tug on his sleeves and turned to Rin in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Do you think Uncle Sesshoumaru remembers anything?"

Inu Yasha pondered over her question. It was true that Sesshoumaru couldn't remember anything when they found him unconscious in front of the cave.

* * *

_He turned the figure over and Rin gasped in surprise._

_"It's Uncle Sesshoumaru," Rin whispered._

_He frowned as he stared at Sesshoumaru's face. It was covered with some type of makeup, but not ordinary makeup either. From what he can tell, it was practically tattooed to his face. On each side of his cheek were two parallel magenta stripes that barely ended a couple of centimeters from his ears along with a set of eyeliners on his lids. His ears were oddly pointed as well. The most drastic change was actually his hair. It was completely colored silver. As he looked down in Sesshoumaru clasped hand, he saw the same markings that was on his face were also on his wrist. The stone that he took dangled around his neck._

_He wasn't sure if this was his brother anymore, whatever happened to him. In any case, Inu Yasha brought Sesshoumaru over his shoulder and strapped his brother to his back._

_"What happened to uncle Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked worriedly as Inu Yasha got up off the ground._

_"I don't know Rin, but whatever happened, I think we should take him to the hospital," he said and Rin nodded, concern in her eyes._

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?"

He watched the two spin around to face him as he tried to dry his hair with the towel.

Rin grinned. "We were just wondering if you remembered anything Uncle Sesshoumaru," she spoke up first.

Sesshoumaru paused his thoughts momentarily. He wasn't sure what happened, but they found him unconscious in front of a cave and when he came to at the hospital, he was like this. He concluded it had something to do with the stone, especially since its very essence had dispersed altogether. When he took it from those black marketers that were after him, he noticed there was a strange presence to it, but after the incident in the cave, it vanished completely.

_Hnn.._

"So, what's the game plan bro?" Inu Yasha asked.

As he put his towel down, he inclined hid head to Rin. "First we take Rin home-"

"Aww!"

"-Then we must seek out this Kagura Feng and request a trade..." He said slowly to Inu Yasha.

"But it was my idea to begin with! Why can't I come along?" Rin protested.

"Because Kagura Feng is a thief and I don't want you associating with her," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

She pouted angrily crossing her arms together.

The phone suddenly rang. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Have his message went through. Going around the messy apartment, he quickly picked the phone that hung on the wall near his kitchen.

"Hello..." He said.

"_I presume this is Sesshoumaru Taisho_," A cool, feminine voice answered on the other line.

"Yes, this is Sesshoumaru, and I presume your Kagura Feng, the famed Swift Bandit," he replied coolly.

Inu Yasha and Rin peered through the counter to stare at Sesshoumaru, anticipating in their eyes.

"_So you've heard about me. I feel so honored_," she replied amusement clearly ringing in her voice. When he didn't reply to her jibe, she continued, "_I believe you have what I want... the phantom prism and you've requested in my voice mail that you would like to trade; the phantom prism for your precious crescent_."

"That is correct," he answered smoothly.

"_Well, I would like to make the trade in Golden Gate Park in the tea house in Japanese Tea Garden. Bring the prism and I'll bring the stone by 11am." _

Click.

He put the phone down and looked over the clock that hung on the wall in his small living room above one of his shelves of books. 8:30, it read.

"So...?" Inu Yasha started.

"..We're heading to the Japanese Tea Garden," he replied.

"Cool! I've never been to-"

"You're going home," Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha said in unison.

"Aw!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Tea House, they didn't expect so many people. He duly noted that this was the thief's plan so she can effectively leave after the trade. It was just Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru for they dropped Rin off at home along the way. As they made their way through the throngs of seated people, they were greeted by a waitress dressed in a regular white kimono with her hair bound up in a traditional sense.

"Hello? Just two?" She asked tilting her head.

"Actually, we're here to meet with Kagura Feng," he replied evenly.

The waitress nodded with a demure smile and bowed. "Right this way please," she said soon weaving through the people like a professional waitress. They stopped in front of a table with two people seated and two extra seats available. Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hi uncles!"

"Rin!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

There was a woman who was seated next to the side of the tea house that overlooked the bridge. She was slim in appearance and wore an elaborate navy Chinese dress that hid the appearance of a real criminal. Adorning the dress, a single white feather stretched across her side with slits down from her thighs to her angle. It was short sleeved that didn't hide pale complexion and toned arm muscles that indicate that she was stronger than she appears. She wore her hair in a bun atop her head with two feathers sticking out. She wore earrings with a couple of gemstone green beads ending with black tassels that barely touched her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes conspicuously.

They greeted one another as her red painted lips turned up in a small smile as she nodded.

"How did you get here?" Inu Yasha asked as he seated himself next to Rin. It was a circular table as Sesshoumaru took his seat in front of the woman.

Rin smiled cheekily and replied, "I took the bus uncle."

Inu Yasha gave a frustrated sigh. Sesshoumaru wanted to do the same.

His eyes turned back to the woman as she dropped her sunglasses just slightly for him to see pink orbs. Pink? He concluded it must have been contacts.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," she greeted.

"Kagura Feng," he replied coldly.

She smiled mysteriously to Rin. "And I've met little Rin here," she said.

"Yea! Did you know Kagura-san is half Japanese and half Chinese? Her other last name is Hayate," She said enthusiastically, "No wonder she can kick ass-"

"-Language Rin," Inu Yasha said, trying to keep his niece's mouth clean even though his obviously wasn't.

"-And and that's why she can do all those cool move because of both of her lineage as a Feng and Hayate! That is so cool!" She exclaimed with a squeal.

"How long were you two here...?" Inu Yasha asked twitching slightly.

She leaned forward and smirked at Sesshoumaru. "You have my phantom?" She asked quietly.

"My crescent?" He asked in response.

"Inu Yasha," he glanced at his brother. He nodded and took out a small black pouch from his pocket.

"It's right here," Inu Yasha said, "Huh!" His eyes widened. There was nothing in the pouch! "Where-"

"I have it Uncle Inu Yasha!" Rin exclaimed as she held onto the crystal in her small hands. He glared at her.

Kagura raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She slowly turned to Rin. "Would you do the honors and trade with me Rin?" She asked smoothly.

The girl's eyes glowed in admiration and without hesitance traded the pouch. She stared at the prism with satisfaction, a smile dancing in her face.

"Well then, since I have what I need, I will be taking my leave here," she said standing up smoothly. She reached down to Rin and ruffled her hair. "Maybe someday you would make a great 'bandit' too Rin," Kagura said slowly with a smile. She was implying how Rin took the prism from right out of under Inu Yasha's nose. She slowly made her way pass the table, in a swift, yet graceful manner.

"Dude...this crescent looks a little strange," Inu Yasha said furrowing his eyebrow. As Inu Yasha held it in his hand, he squeezed it. The stone crushed in his hand. Rin and Inu Yasha's eyes widen.

"The hell..." Inu Yasha trailed off.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. How could they- He quickly stood up and turned around to search for Kagura. There was no sign of her anywhere through the heads of people.

"You mean...I was tricked?" Rin asked quietly, hurt definitely evident in her small voice.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and nodded to Inu Yasha. "Don't worry," he told her as she looked at him with a pained expression, "We'll find her and get the crescent and prism back, I promise."

"Will this help?" Rin asked as she took out a pair of keys.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and Inu Yasha's eye widened.

"What the hell Rin?" Inu Yasha asked.

She smiled a little sadly. "You don't think I'd easily trust a thief did you?" She asked a little too proudly.

* * *

_When she came to after her initial encounter with the woman, she found herself lying on top of a building. She noticed it was building of the apartment that she was staying in. It was at least a couple a couple of stories deep, but enough to cause death. As she slowly neared the edge, she felt something warm against her chest. _

_She looked down and found a crescent stone dangling on her chest. There was a soft, warm blue glow around it. _

_"Jump." _

_She almost tripped over and fell, but quickly found the railing to compose herself. She turned to the figure that caused her such fright. It was the woman from her dreams. Instead of a solid body, she seems to be...transparent. _

_"K-Kagome...?" She asked. _

_She raised an eyebrow. "K-Kagura?" She asked in a mocking voice, a smile tickling her lips. _

_"Y-You're a ghost!" Kagura exclaimed. _

_Amusement flickered in her eyes. "Ghost I may seem, but I am more than a mere spirit," she said, "Go ahead. Test out your powers." _

_"Powers?" _

_Kagome smirked as she floated against Kagura, and horrifying passed through her. She felt a chill run through her spine as the apparition appeared behind her and her head turned around. Her lips tickled Kagura's ears as her eyes widen and what she said. _

_"You have the power to grace the skies, the world, with the use of the wind..."_

_Kagura felt as if her heart leaped out of her chest as she felt herself moving towards the ledge. She couldn't control her body as it was immobilized by the spirit who dragged her backwards to the ledge. _

_"...Control the power of the air. Feel how it moves and glide against your body. Make it do your bidding..." Kagome whispered, trailing off as she pulled Kagura off the ledge. _

_Her eyes widen as she felt herself falling, her eyes staring at Kagome in horror. _

_"...Wind Sorceress." Kagome finished. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Legend Has It…**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha.

Chapter 5 – And So She Appears

When they arrived at Kagura's apartment, they found it barren as if no one had lived here to begin with. It was as if she vanished in the span of four hours. Sesshoumaru didn't care where she ran off to. He cared about what she ran with.

"Oi bro! I found something."

He frowned as Inu Yasha came from a smaller room of the apartment holding onto what appeared to be a brush. It seemed as if she recently used it with random strands of black hair sticking to it. Still, it was useless as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say so.

"Inu yasha, how can her brush help us track her down?" He asked sighing only to stop short in his breathe.

"Shit, at least it's something…." Inu Yasha trailed off as Sesshoumaru leaned forward to the brush and sniffed.

"Uh….What are you doing bro?"

There was a lingering scent on it. He closed his eyes and practically yanked the brush from Inu Yasha's hands as he brought it to his nose and…sniffed. It was a strange, almost barbaric thing to do, but he could definitely smell Kagura...as if she had her own scent. He closed his eyes and nose twitched. The scent trailed towards the bedroom of the small apartment. He stalked pass Inu Yasha, sniffing away.

His ears twitched as he distinctly heard Rin tiptoeing beside Inu Yasha. "What's Uncle Sesshoumaru doing?" She asked in a quiet, hushed voice assuming that he wouldn't hear her. No. He heard her perfectly as if she was speaking to him. Yet, his attention wasn't on her nor was it focused on his acute hearing. He was intent on the scent of Kagura. It was a strong aroma, as if she used her perfume on a daily basis. Yet, he knew the scent of perfume. This was no perfume. This was purely Kagura. So intent on his scent searching, Sesshoumaru failed to realize he was on all fours upon the apartment's bed appearing like a predator.

"This is too weird Rin," Inu Yasha commented as both he and Rin continue to stare at the usually composed Sesshoumaru.

"I'm so getting my camera," Rin replied as she turned around to find her bag.

Sesshoumaru tensed as his nose brushed up against something underneath the pillow. Reaching out, he frowned when he felt something solid and round. When he slowly pulled it out from underneath the pillow, his stomach dropped.

"Oh my kami…Fuck! She's into that stuff?"

Sesshoumaru, held the toy in his hand as he slowly tilted his head to Inu Yasha who was slowly grinning. Disgusted, Sesshoumaru shoved the offending object to Inu yasha's face. He was rewarded with a sound of a smack.

"Ew! Fuck bro! Not cool!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, not being able to dodge it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned the lights on his apartment only to turn it back off. Even then, he can see everything littered across the floor, his desk, bed, and small little living space. The night vision, strong sense of smell, animalistic-like hearing... it was as if he was turned vampire or werewolf -not quite - overnight. Yet, there were neither killing instincts nor the distinction of craving except for the occasional hunger of food here and again. He researched what had happened to him and even tried to recall the past events after he took that damn crescent, but could not really pinpoint any legend directing to what have happened to him. He couldn't even remember what had happened to him back in the cave.

As he climbed up the ladder to his makeshift _cot, _Sesshoumaru literally tossed out the scrolls and books off his bed, then soon after, dropped his whole frame on it in an exhausting manner. His body was changing... and he doesn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, letting everything sink in.

Not a moment too soon, something rang inside his head. Loudly for that matter. His eyes snapped open only to suddenly have his heart skyrocket against his chest and he could've sworn it pounded painfully against his ribcage as he sprung up on his bed, hitting his head on the edge of the small little ceiling, and his back crushing against the small wall behind him.

He felt as if his eyes could not get any wider, in a panic expression. Strange. Sesshoumaru never really panicked before. There, sitting on the edge of his bed was a transparent woman. He can see every feature and the curves of a woman and usually that wouldn't even bother him. Heck, even a naked woman on his bed wouldn't bother him, but...the woman was transparent, a hollow light surrounding her feature in an eerie manner. Not only that, she was staring at him with a child-like smile, expecting him to say something.

"Hello Ses-shou-ma-ru," she said, playfully putting his name in syllables.

* * *

:D Okay, I'm finished with the chapter...

...not xD

* * *

Kagome tilted her head as she stared at her chosen with wide innocent blue eyes. He seemed to be glued to the wall it seems. She blinked as something suddenly dripped from his head. Her eyes widen just slightly, an 'o' shape forming on her lips as she looked at him in curiosity. She pointed at the spot where she recognized it as blood.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, in a very child-like manner.

He didn't respond.

"I think you should check to make sure it isn't deep," she continued on.

He gaped.

She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion before lightly hitting a fist on an open palm, an idea clicked in her mind. "Is this your first time seeing a -"

"-ghost," he shakily finished as he promptly fell on his bed, head first.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Not ghost baka! Spirit!" She exclaimed to an unconscious Sesshoumaru, who possibly might have a concussion.

* * *

He felt something brush up against his forehead. It was cold and made his inside twist for some unknown reason. Still, it was comforting. Slowly, the feeling was brushing up against his hair as if petting him softly. It was the glide against a tangled strand of hair that woke him up slowly. His eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of strange cheerful blue eyes. Though how welcoming the sight was, it didn't help the transparency of the face.

He gulped as he stared the ghost down. If she wasn't a ghost, he wasn't sure what to call her. The ghost was touching him and he...can feel it. A shudder ran through his being as he was deftly reminded of the movie "Paranormal Activity" that his little niece and little brother forced him to watch with them on one of their incessant movie night days.

"Hello there," she said in a perfect American accent.

The transparent hand continued to pet his silver-colored hair as if it was natural.

He didn't know what to say. What do you say when you first meet an apparition? His first instinct was to get the hell out of there, but that was no longer an option when she was practically holding his head on her lap. Yet, she was transparent. How in the world was he able to feel her?

A foreign frown suddenly made its way on the woman's lips. "You do not recognize me?" She asked.

Oddly, Sesshoumaru responded with a small shake of his head. He can practically feel the clothing the ghost wore beneath his cheek. It was a comfortable material. Velvet, he surmised. Then again, he didn't really know the names of his fabrics.

He watched her close her eyes briefly in contemplation, a tingle of a smile appearing on her lips. The smile that wasn't able to hide the dimples that appeared on her face. "What are you thinking of Sesshoumaru? Or are you too scared to speak now?" She asked.

"I fear nothing," he said automatically. From an early age, he was taught to fear nothing especially when you have a father like Inu Taisho.

"Oh...but I assume this is the first time you met a ...what do you call it, oh right...a ghost right?" She asked playfully as she bent her head to stare within his eyes.

Deep, royal blue. He squinted. So familiar.

He was running.

There was a cave.

Images slowly flooded his mind as he started to see things that shouldn't have been there in the first place. This started to piece together. He jumped away from her, this time mindful of his small little bed and how it was placed on top. He landed on the bottom of the ladder as he quickly turned around to only find her mere centimeters from his face.

He lashed out with his fist as she seemed to ...float away. She merely smiled and crossed her arms.

This time he lunged, but was horrified when his hand went through her head as he stumbled towards the couch.

"Hey...being a ghost has its perks," she said in a nonchalant manner shrugging her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru, not one to be deterred, jumped from the couch and backed up away from the apparition. So, he really can't touch her. It doesn't explain how she was able to, however.

"I solidify myself whenever I wish to, not the other way around," she said in an amused manner practically reading his mind.

He stood rigid as he stared at her. He tensed when she ...glided closer until their face was close. "Maybe this will jog your memory a little bit," she whispered, the ghostly chill leaving her breathe. He was expecting a lot of things, but not this.

She pressed her lips against his as his eyes widened at the contact only for him to be lulled to sleep as he dropped down on the armrest of the couch, the world clouded in darkness.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend Has It…**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Kagome Kagome...

He was dreaming. Running. Yes. He ran from those bandits and thieves the stone clutched into his chest. The scene flashed forward where he was submerged into the water. It fast forwarded again as he dragged himself out of the water. Another flash forward as he came face to face with a woman, tangled and trapped against a rocky wall by vines and leaves. The dream shifted to where his lips were pressed against the woman, his eyes closing in an almost bliss-like state...

He woke up as soon as the sun hit his eyes.

That dream wasn't a dream,but his memories.

He got out of the couch and walked towards the bathroom to make sure everything had really transpired. As he approached the mirror, he placed his hands on his small counter and leaned into his reflection. There was mistaking it. The stock-white hair, the crescent moon on his head, the yellow eyes, and magenta stripes on his cheeks, ankle, and wrist spoke volumes of what he became.

* * *

"I'm a spirit's pet..." He said to the old man.

The old man laughed, cackled at his misfortune. Myouga was an old and short man who was bald and had a white mustache above his mouth. He always wore traditional Japanese clothes, consisting of baggy hakama and baggy haori. He eyes were consistently traveling around, especially when there are girls or women around.

Myouga had been one of his childhood tutors back in Japan. He was home schooled most of his life and the old man had been a great constant to him and was one of the person who inspired him to become an archaeologist After his father found out about his dreams, he terminated the old man. After getting fired, Myouga left Japan and opened an antique shop in San Francisco because of his love for ancient artifacts. It was only after he was finally out of his father's grasps that Sesshoumaru was able to locate the old man again.

In most cases, Sesshoumaru was able to handle his own problems. Yet, this he had to admit, he needed some help with. So after a year and a half of not seeing his old tutor, he was back here in a different appearance. It's not to say that Myouga wasn't surprised. He was shell shocked, but got over it quickly after hearing about Sesshoumaru's adventures.

"Oh, is our dear prideful Sesshoumaru requesting help from his dear old teacher? I'm truly honored," Myouga replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru let out his breathe, not realizing how dark his yellow eyes were turning until Myouga pointed out. "You do have the features and your ever darkening golden only extenuate your story. Amazing," he said with fascination as he took in Sesshoumaru's appearance, "Perhaps, you're eyes changes due to your emotion because you lack the facial muscles for them," Myouga jibed chuckling at his own joke.

"I feel like my presence here is not welcome," Sessshoumaru said through gritted teeth as he attempted to stand.

Myouga shook his head and waved his hand. "Sit down boy," he said chuckling, "I'm just teasing since I have this chance outside of your father's provisions."

Myouga put down his reading glasses and turned his stool away from his books and stared straight at Sesshoumaru. "Besides meeting this apparition in your apartment and confirming that she was the one that did this to you, do you have any idea what you've become Sesshoumaru?" Myougas inquired.

"Besides these unusually stronger senses, I feel like I've become a supernatural being of some sort. I can't say vampire and werewolf as the norm would put it because I have no craving for blood nor did I change on the full moon. I'm not a spirit, so I surmised that I've perhaps undergone change as a ...demon."

Myouga furrowed his eyebrow at this. "Demon as in youkai?" He asked, using his Japanese language. "That should not be possible."

Sesshoumaru sighed as well. "I understand, as most myths put it, you're only able to change into a youkai if your heart is full of contempt and died with hatred. Either that, or you're born a youkai."

"Hmm...And you've researched about this "Kagome" character I take it," Myouga said as he stood up from his chair. Myouga walked around Sesshoumaru and into the back of his office.

"Come over here Sesshoumaru," Myouga said.

He stood up and walked over to Myouga's office only to stop as he saw an entire library. It was books, upon books, each lined up in shelves or the wall. The wall itself was high and far.

"Is this why your shop is so small?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Myouga smirked, his pointed nose bouncing as he nodded. "Yes. You may call me an enthusiast if you will, but legends coming to life such as yourself...I can't pass up the opportunity to delve deeper into this phenomenon," He said.

He took up a ladder and fished a book from the thousands of shelves that lined up the room.

"There are numerous of stories about Kagome. You've heard of the song correct?"

"Kagome Kagome..." Sesshoumaru started, "When, oh when will it come out," Sesshoumaru paused as a mysterious chill went down his spine as he gazed up at Myouga who stared at him intently, also indicating he felt the chill.

"In the night of dawn," Myouga continued. The papers on the desk to his right began to ruffle.

"The crane and turtle slipped," Sesshouamru whispered the last part, "Who is it in front of behind..."

He felt something behind him.

"Ses..." His eyes widened.

"Shou..." His body became still as he held back a shiver that ran down his body.

"Ma..." Something tickled his ear.

"Ru..."

He quickly turned around, with his hands outstretched, feeling his nail elongating into claws, and swiped at the offender only to meet with the entrance of the door.

"Sesshoumaru...I think you're being haunted."

_Just great... _

He sighed mentally.

* * *

...

**Dude...that song just sound so creepy when I heard it outside of Inu Yasha. Got chills writing the end of this chapter. Good news! Rewatching Inu Yasha (kind of when I actually have some time) and getting inspirations again. **


End file.
